


Hungry

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, bit of flirting, bit of teasing, nothing dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being his maid is one of the best things that could ever happen to you. He is mostly on tour, never complains as long as you water his flowers and clean the windows every second day. This man has a light fetish. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

"I'd bang him like a screen door in a hurricane.“ you say to your friend over the phone while you shake the blankets out. Your employer is coming back tonight so you thought it would be something great if he sleeps in a fresh made bed. 

Being his maid is one of the best things that could ever happen to you. He is mostly on tour, never complains as long as you water his flowers and clean the windows every second day. This man has a light fetish. 

After you´ve finished the phone call you go into the kitchen to check if there's enough to eat in it. Maybe you should prepare some sandwiches. He could be hungry when he returns. 

While you stare at the stove the apartment door opens and a tired and grumpy looking Mr. Cumberbatch stands in the doorway. Surprised to see you, he closes the door and turns arround himself. It seems everything is for his satisfaction. 

"Hey, darling...“ he says and comes towards you into the kitchen. 

"Hello, Mr. Cumberbatch. I wonder if you are hungry...“ you say and looking at him. 

He seems to be unsteady about the state of his stomach. While he thinks about it, his eyes are observing you head to toes over and over.  
"Why are you wearing a maids dress?“ he asks confused. 

Surprised he mentions it you smile brightly.  
"Well, I´m going to a fetish party when I´m finished here....“ you answer with a wicked smile. His shocked face was worth it. With his mouth open he stares at you unbelievably.

"That was a joke...“ you say while turning around to the pantry to take out some bread, butter and ham out of it. "I'll make you some sandwiches and then I´m gone, ok?“

Mr. Cumberbatch looks deeply at you, his eyes observing your backside.  
"I'm not sure about it....“ he answers and comes a step closer.  
"Sure about what?“ you ask and look at him.  
"If you should leave, after you make me some sandwiches...“ 

With slow movements he takes off his jacket and shoes, kicking them to the corner and comes closer to you.  
"I think you should stay. With me. In that dress...“ he says, standing close in front of you, his hand strokes your cheeks.   
"Why should I stay?...“ you ask with a deep look in his eyes. 

"Because I´m really hungry...“ he says and lifts you up so you´re sitting on the work disc.  
"If you let me, I could prepare you something to eat..“ you say wondering. You´re not sure what´s going on here. His mixed colored eyes staring into yours like he´s eating you alive if you make a wrong move.

"I'm hungry for you....“ he whispers in your ear, while his hands stroke your thighs and lift your skirt. "I want to devour you....“ he growls, what gives you a idea how the unedited version of Smaug must sound like. 

With an excited moan you look into his eyes. This seems to be enough of an answer so he slowly goes down on his knees. His face in front of your crotch, he´s looking up to you with a wicked smile. "That´s everything I ever wanted since I decided to employ you...“ he says and pulls his head under your skirt. 

His soft lips place soft kisses upon your inner thighs while he leads you to spread wider. With closed eyes you lean backwards and lift your skirt so you can see his head. Carefully you let your hands run through his hair what makes him moan against your panties which he grabs with his teeth. Slowly, he draws it down your legs and looks like a kind dog up to you, with your panties in his mouth. 

This picture makes you laugh and him grin. He lets the panty fall on the floor and looks between your legs, licking his lips. As you see his hungry gaze your heart jumps.  
"You must be so hungry, Mr. Cumberbatch...“ you say lasciviously while you spread your legs a bit more. 

"You have no idea...“ he says throatily and lays his hands upon your thighs.

"I hope you know I won´t let you leave this apartment before my hunger is satisfied..." He looks up to you.

His words lets your waters flow and makes you shiver for excitement. 

"I´m here for all your needs, Mr. Cumberbatch. Of Course I won´t leave as long as your needs are not satisfied..." you answer biting your underlip. 

"Good girl..“ he says and leans his head agains your belly while is warm tongue pets your pearl.


End file.
